Chances Are
by summershine
Summary: One shot. Kind of a tearjerker, Ginny's thoughts on a married Harry. Songfic to song Chances Are, by Vonda Shepard and Robert Downey Jr.


CHANCES ARE

SUMMERSHINE

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

_Chances are you'll find me  
_

_Somewhere on your road tonight  
_

_Seems I always end up driving by  
_

_Ever since I've known you  
_

_It just seems you're on my way  
_

_All the rules of logic don't apply_

Ginny slowly drove down the winding, leaf-filled road. She didn't realize she'd driven past his house four times. She didn't realize that this was the fifth. She didn't muse and didn't ponder; just drove. Drove around the winding road in circles.

_I long to see you in the night  
_

_Be with you 'til morning light_

She remembered the night she'd found out. Karen had come in, beaming with happiness, and letting out little squeals of joy while her eyes scintillated with radiant tears. Karen was getting married. Getting married to Harry.

_I remember clearly how you looked  
_

_The night we met  
_

_I recall your laughter and your smile  
_

_I remember how you made me  
_

_Feel so at ease  
_

_I remember all your grace, your style_

Ginny remembered meeting him. She had observed him in the same manner you would observe a rather interesting bug- scrutinizing the different parts with great care. For her, it was his lush, inquisitive green eyes, covered with the chipped, beetle-black glasses, and the scruffy, mismatched clothes. All were parts of him. They made him.

She hadn't known then. Hadn't known that his solemn, shy, scared, grateful demeanour was that of her hero. And then the realisation stung.

_And now you're all I long to see_

_You've come to mean so much to me_

But he was married. Karen had been his flirt- the outstanding, amazing girl Ginny had never qualified for. The girl Ginny was, but the girl Ginny couldn't bring herself to be in front of him, because he would never see her like that.

She missed him. Her heart craved his smile, his gaze, and the thud of his heart. She needed him. And now he was gone.

_Chances are I'll see you  
_

_Somewhere in my dreams tonight  
_

_You'll be smiling like the night we met  
_

_Chances are I'll hold you and I'll offer  
_

_All I have_

She gazed at the picture. It depicted his happiness; the glowing look he wore shone through in the picture. His arm was draped casually around a copper-haired girl, whose slightly reddened cheeks were the only sign of her embarrassment. She did, however, wear the iridescent look of someone who had just been proposed to.

_The irony_, she thought dully._ The irony_.

But as she prepared to go to sleep that night, slowly sliding under the creamy sheets, she realized another thing. Her life was the portrayal of Irony. Her life proved irony. For tonight she would dream about him. And if that were not irony, she would never know what was.

_You're the only one I can't forget  
_

_Baby you're the best, I've ever met_

And I'll be dreaming of the future  


_And hoping you'll be by my side  
_

_And in the morning I'll be longing  
_

_For the night, for the night_

She went by life in a daze: a heart-aching, gut-wrenching daze. She was empty. She did not go to his wedding. She did not see her former friend marry the man she loved. Hell, she'd probably try to stop it. It would be all over the press: Potter's Wedding Stopped by Heartbroken Admirer.

_Chances are I'll see you  
_

_Somewhere in my dreams tonight  
_

_You'll be smiling like the night we met  
_

_Chances are I'll hold you and I'll offer  
_

_All I have_

That night she dreamt of him. He gazed at her with his shy, sensitive smile, and asked her to go with him. "Where?" she asked. "To Hogsmeade," he had replied. And they had been off, basking in the other's intimate warmness. They sought love, and found it. They were both Seekers, after all.

_You're the only one I can't forget  
_

_Baby you're the best I've ever met_

She knew in the morning that she couldn't go on. Couldn't live her life without him. She couldn't forget him, couldn't let him go, for he was the only man she would truly love.

He was the best man she'd ever met.


End file.
